


Glasses

by invisible_nerd_girl



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Glasses, M/M, Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 22:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_nerd_girl/pseuds/invisible_nerd_girl
Summary: Derek gets a kick in the butt when he realizes Stiles now needs glasses.





	Glasses

Stiles groaned and tried to cover his eyes up, but the new glasses got in his way. He took them off and rubbed his eyes. They were still sore, and the glasses made his head spin, but he couldn’t see without them. Something had happened during their last run and he lost his sight. Deaton said it was temporary, but in the meantime, he needed new glasses. He hated them. They made lose what little sense of balance he had, he struggled to play lacrosse and they always slipped down his nose and he would loose his spot of where ever he was reading. 

“Stiles?” Derek appeared in the window and he grunted, keeping his head down. The stupid Alpha probably wanted to see what he had on the grimoire they had acquired, which was very little. He also didn’t want to see the wolf since they had a fight before he lost his vision. He slipped his glasses back on and started working, scribbling down the information from what he could translate, adding to the list of reference books he needed for some of the rest and a list of what the spells were. Only when he came across a mention of werewolves came up did he turn around. 

“Why is that being a werewolf mate something that these guys wanted so bad?” He swung in his chair and Derek looked up from his book he was reading. Stiles had thrown it at him the last time he had come to ask, telling him that if he wanted faster results than he could start helping. The wolf froze, staring at him in shock and he grumbled. “Earth to Derek! I know I usually ramble but this might be why there are so many power-hungry sadists running around right now. We do have a larger pack than before. Could finding a mate set off their radar?”

“No” Derek blinked and he sighed, standing to walk in front of him. 

“Spill.” He crossed his arms but the wolf just stared at him. “What is it?” Derek blinked again before making a motion at his face before pointing at him. Stiles shook his head for a second, not understanding before it clicked and he ripped his glasses off. He swayed for a second from his vision adjusting and everything became blurred. 

“Why..?” He quickly turned before he could finish but a hand grabbed his wrist. “Stiles? Why are you wearing glasses?” Stiles stayed still for a few more seconds before giving in and turning back, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

“Deaton doesn’t know what caused it, but I lost my sight. He said it should come back but… god I’m never gonna get a girlfriend like this but I can barely walk without them.” He leaned forward and braced his elbowes on his knees, spinning the glasses between his fingers. “I don’t know why this is happening.” 

“I think I know.” Derek was halfway to the window before Stiles grabbed his wrist and was pulled off the bed when the wolf kept going. His vision darkened for a second and he groaned at the sudden headache. He quickly put his glasses back on in hopes that it would ease the pain. There was still a faint blur around everything that wasn’t there five minutes ago.

“Don’t you dare leave if you know what’s happening. This could hurt my pack.” He pulled himself up and shook his head, his glasses making everything spin double, making him grab his head. 

“Stiles.” Derek sounded pained and panic shot through him. 

“Oh man, did it get you too. Are you going blind too?” He reached forward but his hands were suddenly pinned to his sides. Stiles looked down at his arms and narrowed them, glaring at the wolf through his eyelashes as he let out a growl of frustration. “You know what’s doing this to me.” It was no longer a question. 

“It has to do with the mate thing.” Derek sagged in defeat and he stared with widened eyes. “Don’t do that?”

“Do what?” He cocked his head up and the image of the wolf suddenly became less blurred. Derek looked frantically between his eyes and his lips before shaking his head like a lost animal. Stiles relaxed and took a deep breath. “Der, you’re my alpha, but I can’t help if you don’t talk to me.” 

“I don’t know if you’ll like it. No. I know you wont like it.” Derek released him and took several steps back which Stiles matched as he followed. 

“Then tell me and get it over with.” Stiles reasoned and thought for a moment that the wolf was still going to run for it. He didn’t and his next words made his heart ache. 

“I know who my mate is.” He could barely hear the wolf but he felt like something break in him. He plastered on his best smile. 

“Well, that’s good isn’t it?” He knew his voice was too high pitched for the situation and he swallowed down his disappointment. All the grimoires he read all said the same thing. Mates were for life. Both parties were head over heels for the other but it shouldn’t cause a perfectly healthy Alpha to cringe away from him, the human of the pack. “Why wouldn’t I like that?” He refused to admit that his eyes suddenly felt wet and he wished them to be dry. 

“Stiles?” Derek took a step forward and he found himself taking one back. 

“When will the pack meet them?” He struggled to speak and Derek straightened, his head shaking before he took another step. 

“They already know… Stiles. I’m so sorry. Deaton just told me.” Derek stretched his hands out to him and he flinched, not wanting to grow more attached. He couldn’t take it. 

“Why are you sorry? You should be happy.” He grunted in pain as his vision blurred and he swayed, hands landing on his shoulders. He was set on the edge of his bed and he ducked his head down, pulling his glasses off and rubbing at his eyes. “Sorry, I’m really happy for you. I’m still getting used to them.” He didn’t care that he was outright lying but he didn’t have it in him to make up a loophole so his heart didn’t stutter. 

“Stiles, I caused this.” Derek took his glasses from him and he made a questioning noise in the back of his throat. “I knew who my mate was, but I… I thought I was too broken, that he wouldn’t want me. He’s not gay, he deserves better. All of the repression from it attracted the witches to town. It doesn’t happen often, but if a wolf is rejected by their mate, they can be bonded by another and that person can drain the wolf until they have unmeasurable power.” Stiles listened, trying to follow the line of thinking. 

“You thought your mate would reject you, so you tried to protect everyone by repressing the feelings so you wouldn’t lose control but it didn’t work because they still felt the energy.” He tried. The way the alpha ducked his head was answer enough. “But you’re amazing. You’re an Alpha of the Hale pack. Something that you had to fight for, and you’ve proved over and over that you deserve to be an alpha. You take care of the pack and we wouldn’t be thriving if it wasn’t for you. You’re smart as hell and one of the kindest people I know when you’re not trying to defend yourself against… past oopsies.” He finished lamely and his glasses were placed back onto his face so he could see the wolf smiling at him. It was almost too much but he refused to look away. 

“Stiles, I am sorry because I repressed the bond. It had a negative impact on my mate when I did it, and it hurt him.” Derek ran his thumb under his eye and he stared at him in shock.

“My eyes…?” He gasped out and the alpha gave him a sad look. 

“You’re my mate. The bond was broken and it started to take your vision. I saw you and you struggling but it didn’t click that it was me who… I am so sorry, my mate, for thinking that you should’ve know that I love you.” Derek finished with a nervous sort of smile but Stiles couldn’t respond. He blinked several times, too shocked but he held on tight to the hands in his when the Alpha tried to flee. It was only when there was a flash of red before he snapped out of it. 

“We really suck at this because I thought I lost you before I had a chance to tell you that I love you more than anything and I can’t believe it took me loosing my sight for us to get into gear. And…” He stopped when he felt lips on his and he was shoved back into the bed. 

“Just sleep, I… I need to rest.” Derek held him and he grunted, pulling his glasses off before he curled against him, running his hand through his hair. The Alpha heaved a massive sigh and Stiles felt a bond snap, locking them together and exhaustion hit him. 

“When was the last time you slept?” He sagged weakly and the wolf shifted slightly to give him room. 

“Few days.” A second later he was asleep and Stiles wasn’t far behind. 

That morning Stiles woke up and he was still being smothered. He could see his clock and it wasn’t blurred at all. Stiles wiggled in delight before falling still when the Alpha growled low and he snickered. 

“You’re not a morning person, are you?” He started petting him and Derek leaned into it. 

“Only when it comes to you.” Derek grumbled and Stiles had to bite his lip to stop from laughing. Part of him always knew that he could be so sappy.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment of what you think.


End file.
